Redux
"Redux" is the sixth episode of Season Two of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Russel Friend & Garrett Lerner and directed by Chris Long. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 29, 2002. Synopsis After realizing the farm is in financial trouble, Martha goes to her estranged father for help. Clark is thrilled at the prospect of meeting his grandfather, but Jonathan's refusal to see the man prompts Clark to force a reunion that doesn't go exactly as planned. Meanwhile, Lana discovers an old photograph that suggests her father may still be alive. Recap In gym class during a swim race, Clark faces off against Troy Turner for the bragging rights to being the fastest in the school. Troy kisses his girlfriend Chrissy Parker for good luck before diving in. When he begins having trouble, Clark pulls him from the pool; everyone is shocked to see that Troy is suddenly 60 years older. Martha and Jonathan are discussing the farm's financial problems, and Martha suggests she ask her father for help. Jonathan is resistant, and Clark loudly asks why he's never met his grandfather, and complains that every time he is mentioned, it is met with uncomfortable silence. Jonathan vaguely says there is too much bad blood between them. Clark delivers muffins to Lana at the Talon. She is going through old boxes and finds a photograph of her mother hugging an unidentified man. The photo is dated after her parents were married. Lex shows up and gives Clark a ride to school. (Lana has the first two periods free.) As he exits Lex's Porsche, he encounters Terrence Reynolds, Smallville High School's new principal. He takes Clark to task for being tardy and expresses disdain for Lex. Lex reveals that Mr. Reynolds was headmaster at Excelsior Academy when Lex attended. Principal Reynolds also approaches Chrissy Parker and asks her for missing transcripts for her student file. Clark tells Chloe and Pete about his run-in with the new principal, and Chloe reveals that Mr. Reynolds has an impressive résumé, and they wonder why he ended up in Smallville. After school, Clark is helping Lana prepare for a school spirit week activity in the theater section of the Talon. They talk about Clark's family problems. Lana is still wondering about the mysterious photograph. When Nell shows up, Clark suggests she ask her about it. When she does, Nell merely says that Lana's mother loved her family. Later, Lana asks Lex to investigate who the man could be. Lex cautions that Lana might not want to hear the truth. William Clark visits Martha at the farm, and she reveals that she asked William without Jonathan's permission. They talk about William's dissatisfaction with Martha's choices, but she maintains that she likes her life. Clark interrupts them and is introduced to William for the first time. He is disappointed when William does not stay. When Jonathan returns, Clark continues to question, and Jonathan finally reveals that William was resistant to Martha's decision to marry a farmer. Jonathan hit him, and they haven't spoken since. Despite this, Clark is optimistic that William wants to put it in the past. At school the next day, Clark and Chloe discuss what could have caused Troy Turner's death. Chloe has a report from the medical examiner, which states that his pituitary gland was empty. She says it was like the youth was sucked right out of him, but their conversation is interrupted when Principal Reynolds calls Clark into his office. He asks about his friendship with Lex. He drills him on what direction Clark wants to go in and assigns Clark an essay on where he thinks he will be in five years. After school, Clark works on the essay at the Talon when Chrissy asks him to help out for spirit week. She talks about how the future is unimportant because high school is the best time of your life. He declines, and Lex arrives. They talk about Principal Reynolds, and Lex says he respects his strict discipline. Later, Lex goes to visit Reynolds, and Reynolds reveals that he was fired by Lionel Luthor after Lex was almost expelled. Chrissy is working backstage when she seduces Troy's best friend Russell. She delivers a kiss that seems to suck the life out of Russell. Clark invites William to the farm again but Jonathan and William argue while Clark looks on in dismay. At school, he doesn't tell Pete and Chloe what's on his mind, but when Chloe announces Russell's death, Clark realizes that Chrissy was with both boys just before they died. They decide to investigate Chrissy and find aliases for her for various high schools dating back to the 1920s. Principal Reynolds again asks Chrissy for her missing files and she tells him she will give them to him that evening at the spirit week performance. That night, Chrissy attacks Principal Reynolds, but Clark and Pete intervene. Clark is able to stop Chrissy and knock her out before she can kill Mr. Reynolds. Without a victim, she ages rapidly and dissolves into dust. Clark goes to see William, bringing with him a photo album and urging him to see his family how they really are. William just gives him the check to deliver to Martha. Clark admits that he went to visit him, and says that William told him that he tried to get involved after his adoption, but Jonathan and Martha wouldn't allow it. They admit that they didn't know if they could trust William with Clark's secret when he was too young to control his powers. Clark is crestfallen to discover that he is the cause of their family rift. Lana goes to visit Clark in his loft, who is finishing his essay. He tells her that he likes to find out the truth and will probably study journalism in college. Lana reveals that her parents were legally separated for over a year, and the man in the photograph could be her real father. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *John Glover as Lionel Luthor (credit only) *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Guest Starring *Maggie Lawson as Chrissy Parker *George Coe as William Clark *Richard Gant as Principal Terrence Reynolds *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Nell Potter Co-Starring *Jesse Hutch as Troy Turner *Fulvio Cecere as Swimming Coach *Neil Grayston as Russell Burton Trivia Production Notes *There is a reference made to Coast City which was the one-time home of DC Comics super-hero Green Lantern. *The episode "Redux" was filmed after the first season finale, "Tempest", but aired later in season two. Some lines were dubbed in indicating its placement later in season two (such as Lana discussing Clark's secretiveness and Martha working for Lionel Luthor) though those episodes had yet to be filmed. *Chrissy's powers are never mentioned as being due to the meteor rocks which makes sense due to her displaying her ability far before the showers. However, it isn't that far fetched that she would have strange abilities given the show takes place in the DC universe which features many superpowered individuals. Goofs *While speaking with the principal after dropping Clark off, Lex mispronounces "enmity" as "emnity." References ---- Category:Season Two Episodes